chrono_triggerfandomcom-20200214-history
Music
The audio files in this game utilize the Square Enix audio file encoding in SAB file type. These files are playable in the latest version of Foobar2000. To extract the audio for editing and replacement, you will need Sounds of Ivalice - Audio Replacement Tool (https://www.nexusmods.com/finalfantasy12/mods/88) to extract and rebuild the SAB files, and also Wavosaur (https://www.wavosaur.com/download.php) to edit the wav and create a proper loop for music files. Music List List provided by Magus39- BGM_00.sab 00 - Silence.sab BGM_01.sab 01 - Memories of Green.sab BGM_02.sab 02 - Yearnings of the Wind.sab BGM_03.sab 03 - Corridors of Time.sab BGM_04.sab 04 - Rhythm of Wind, Sky, and Earth.sab BGM_05.sab 05 - A Desolate World.sab BGM_06.sab 06 - Guardia Millenial Fair.sab BGM_07.sab 07 - A Distant Promise.sab BGM_08.sab 08 - Secret of the Forest.sab BGM_09.sab 09 - Zeal Palace.sab BGM_0A.sab 0A - Derelict Factory.sab BGM_0B.sab 0B - Ayla's Theme.sab BGM_0C.sab 0C - Courage and Pride.sab BGM_0D.sab 0D - Lavos' Theme.sab BGM_0E.sab 0E - Robo's Theme.sab BGM_0F.sab 0F - Morning Sunlight.sab BGM_10.sab 10 - The Cathedral.sab BGM_11.sab 11 - Sounds of the Ocean.sab BGM_12.sab 12 - Leene's Bell.sab BGM_13.sab 13 - The Epoch - Wings of Time.sab BGM_14.sab 14 - Schala's Theme.sab BGM_15.sab 15 - Delightful Spekkio.sab BGM_16.sab 16 - Critical Moment.sab BGM_17.sab 17 - The Trial.sab BGM_18.sab 18 - Chrono Trigger.sab BGM_19.sab 19 - Blackbird Interior.sab BGM_1A.sab 1A - Blackbird Exterior.sab BGM_1B.sab 1B - Fanfare 1.sab BGM_1C.sab 1C - Fanfare 2.sab BGM_1D.sab 1D - Depths of the Night.sab BGM_1E.sab 1E - Peaceful Day.sab BGM_1F.sab 1F - Strange Occurences.sab BGM_20.sab 20 - Dungeon dripping noise.sab BGM_21.sab 21 - Running Water.sab BGM_22.sab 22 - Wind.sab BGM_23.sab 23 - The Hidden Truth.sab BGM_24.sab 24 - A Prayer for the Wayfarer.sab BGM_25.sab 25 - Huh.sab BGM_26.sab 26 - The Last Day of the World.sab BGM_27.sab 27 - Johnny of the Robo Gang.sab BGM_28.sab 28 - Magus Confronted.sab BGM_29.sab 29 - Boss Battle 1.sab BGM_2A.sab 2A - Frog's Theme.sab BGM_2B.sab 2B - Good Night.sab BGM_2C.sab 2C - Bike Chase.sab BGM_2D.sab 2D - Those Without the Will to Live.sab BGM_2E.sab 2E - Mystery from the Past.sab BGM_2F.sab 2F - Underground Sewer.sab BGM_30.sab 30 - A Premonition.sab BGM_31.sab 31 - Ocean Palace.sab BGM_32.sab 32 - The Final Battle.sab BGM_33.sab 33 - Site Ruins.sab BGM_34.sab 34 - Inside the Shell.sab BGM_35.sab 35 - Quake.sab BGM_36.sab 36 - Burn! Bobonga! Burn!.sab BGM_37.sab 37 - Wormhole.sab BGM_38.sab 38 - Primitive Mountain.sab BGM_39.sab 39 - World Revolution.sab BGM_3A.sab 3A - Lavos Scream.sab BGM_3B.sab 3B - Sealed Door.sab BGM_3C.sab 3C - Light of Silence.sab BGM_3D.sab 3D - Fanfare 3.sab BGM_3E.sab 3E - At the End of Time.sab BGM_3F.sab 3F - Outskirts of Time.sab BGM_40.sab 40 - Strains of Insanity.sab BGM_41.sab 41 - Hail Magus.sab BGM_42.sab 42 - Gonzales' Song.sab BGM_43.sab 43 - Underground River Rain.sab BGM_44.sab 44 - Black Omen.sab BGM_45.sab 45 - Battle 1.sab BGM_46.sab 46 - Tyrano Lair.sab BGM_47.sab 47 - Tsunami.sab BGM_48.sab 48 - Magus' Castle.sab BGM_49.sab 49 - Festival of Stars.sab BGM_4A.sab 4A - The Destruction of Zeal.sab BGM_4B.sab 4B - Ocean Tide.sab BGM_4C.sab 4C - Lavos' Breath.sab BGM_4D.sab 4D - Epilogue - To Good Friends.sab BGM_4E.sab 4E - Boss Battle 2.sab BGM_4F.sab 4F - Fanfare 4.sab BGM_50.sab 50 - Determination.sab BGM_51.sab 51 - Battle 2.sab BGM_52.sab 52 - Singing Mountain.sab BGM_61.sab 61 - Chrono Trigger.sab BGM_62.sab 62 - Memories of Green.sab Sound effects